Dishonored: The Cold Truth
by Delta Death
Summary: Dunwall is a new place. It's a wonderful city with many allies. But when Emily and Corvo hear of a new kingdom, Emily sees a chance to gain a friend. But when a group of assassins claim to eliminate Emily and anyone she associates with, Corvo has to step in and protect all of the citizens of...Arendelle. Corvo and Elsa pairing. Some Oc's and accepting new ones. Rated T for stuff.


Dear reader, if this does not have any chapters, I am sorry, I am new to Fanfiction and do not know how to make chapter, I made a terrible account named Fishboy12, and all my story are epic fails, but now I am going to start new, I hope that I will make chapters, so for people who stay with me, thank you. Sorry if I get names spelled wrong.

I do not own Dishonored or Frozen

* * *

One year, one year since the death of the Empress, since Havelock's betrayal, since Emily took the throne. ever since she took rule over Dunwall, the city has transformed. The rats were exterminated, all of the crumbling buildings were remodeled and all traces of the plague have been exterminated, thanks to Sokolav and Piareo. Emily promoted a loyalist Overseer, Overseer Loyde, to High Overseer. Samuel has become the Royal Boatman, he sails Emily to any destination she see's fit. The once friends of Corvo were placed in Jail and were sentenced them to life in Jail. The city of Dunwall has grown since Emily became Empress, and has gained many new allies. Today, Emile was to attend a meeting with her advisers to discuss a new potential ally.

"So, what new kingdom have you discovered now." Emily said. She woke up early so she could attend this meeting. She wanted to stay in bed, but Corvo literally, dragged her out of bed.

One of the more passive advisers spoke. "A kingdom named Arendelle has appeared, my highness, they have many resources to offer us, such as new kinds of minerals, a large military force, and a well fishing trade, this could be very beneficial to us in many ways." He placed out a map of this new kingdom. Emily looked at the map, studying the physical geography of the land, it was big, very big. She glanced at Corvo, expecting a nod or something, but he just shrugged. She looked back towards the map again. She mustered through many questions to ask, and found one.

"Who is the leader of this kingdom?"

Another adviser stood up,"Her name is Queen Elsa, she took rule after her parents died. She now rules along side her sister, Princess Anna."

She ran through the process of yes or no, like she has many times before. There was really no negatives, there never was. " Alright, I will travel to Arendelle and scout out the kingdom with Corvo and High Overseer Loyd. I will require 20 Soldiers and I wish for Sokolov to come with us to study the land." All the advisers nodded, even the ones that normally disagree with her. She stood up and motioned Corvo to follow. She proceeded to the High Overseer's office and knocked on the door. They both heard a buzz that told them that they could proceed. They walked through the door and saw Loyd at his desk. He always wore an Overseer mask, and never took it off. He looked up from his work and waved toward the duo. Corvo an Emily waved back. She approached the desk and had her hands behind her back.

"Hello Loyde, how are you this morning?" Emile asked with a smile forming as the masked man put his paper work in a folder. "I fair well, my Empress, and what do I do ow the pleasure." Loyd stood up and messed up her hair, since Loyde was a friend of Emily's mother.

"I need you to come with me to a new kingdom. Please."

"But who will watch over the troops, my dear."

"Overseer Clyde can take over until we return, c'mon, please."

"Well, alright, are you going Corvo?"

Corvo nodded and smiled, Loyd was a good man, Corvo was glad he was coming. Aright, now to convince Sokolov. That'll be a feat.

* * *

Emily was able to convince Sokolav to come with them. Now, they were on Samual's carrier, The Dishonored, and already almost at their destination. They had no problems, and if there were, they had two destroyers and a patrol boat. _Don't ask me why they have modern day ships, it just seems cool to me. _Corvo peered over the edge of the ship, watching whales and many other sea creatures pass by the ship.

"If you keep looking down, I might push you down there." Corvo heard the voice of non other than . Corvo pinched the bridge of his nose. **_I cant deal with him right_**** now.** Corvo turned around and saw the legendary Doctor holding up a test tube full of salt water. He shook it and it turned green. Corvo never understood how that happened or why, he just supposed it was weird science stuff.

"Corvo, would you mind if I took a blood sample." Sokolav held up a needle. **_Damn_**. Corvo hated needles. He didn't mind swords, or bullets, but he **hated** needles. "Sure". even though he hated those blasted things, it did not hurt as much as a sword stabbing you.

* * *

The great Arendelle was in sight. Many ships were in the port, and there was only a few ports left. The destroyer's stayed at a far distance so they did not look suspicious. The Carrier docked and the Patrol boat took the deck to it's right. The many people in the plaza stared in amazement at the giant metal boats. It's like nothing they've never seen before. Emily, Corvo, Loyd, and five troops stepped out onto the dock. Emily saw a giant castle and approached the gate that held it. Corvo and Loyd stayed close behind and told the troops to stay close behind. When they entered that gate, ice covered the ground,and people were skating on it. Emily smiled and walked along the outside of the ice. They entered the castle and were introduced to the throne were a white haired women sat and next to to her was a red head. Loyd pulled out a photo that matched the description of the two women. They saw Emile approach the throne and they followed. Corvo reached for his mask and placed it on his face. He know's that somethings wrong, but he needs to be patient. Emily practically skipped to the throne and bowed to the royal's. Loyd and Corvo then came up behind her.

"Greetings, my name is Empress Emily, and I rule over the city of Dunwall." She stated. The red head chuckled quietly. Why? Did she not believe that Emily was Empress. Loyd looked annoyed as the Queen said," Well, little Empress, what do you need." Loyd knew what they were doing, so didn't Corvo, they were going to treat her like an immature child. Loyd did not want this to get too far and stepped forward.

"Do not treat her like she is playing around, when she's not. She is Empress, she took over after her mother was murdered and had to fight for the throne. If you don't believe that she is Empress then you are truly ignorant." Corvo looked at Loyd. He spoke the truth. Almost all of the world knew of how old Emily was when she took the throne. The Princess spoke up to say, "Oh, are you the girl that took over after her mother died in that plague city?"

Corvo hated being referred to the plague city, it set a bad name for Dunwall and it's citizens. The Queen spoke," I am sorry for the confusion, and for my sister, she can be very curious, so, what do you wish to speak of." Corvo heard frantic footsteps come into the room. He looked towards the entrance and saw one of the Overseer's rush over to us. "Empress, Lord Protector, High Overseer! There are assassin's outside claiming they are here to get the throne of Dunwall back!" He frantically ran back outside were he drew his sword. Corvo and Loyd ran outside, Emily and the Arendelle royalty following. Just outside the gate, the Overseer's were locked in combat. Loyd drew his sword and rushed into the fray. Corvo did the same. He spotted an Overseer about to be slain when Corvo stepped in. Corvo slashed his arm and shot his leg with a bolt. Corvo grabbed the stranger by the throat and brought his sword to his neck, and cut his throat. _Remember that from the Dishonored trailer._ Corvo let go of the mans neck and watched his body fall. Watched Loyd take down assassin after assassin. **_I need to catch_**** up.** Corvo saw multiple targets running towards him. He slowed down time and took out his crossbow. Corvo smiled on the inside. _**Murder time**__ :)._

* * *

Emily simply watched as four assassin's fell to the ground. She saw her Lord Protector take down as many foes as Loyd. The fight didn't last long, but was still had a few stragglers. The Queen looked down at her. "Are the ones with those strange masks your troops?" Kind of a dumb question, as she must have saw the one who informed them of the fight. The few assassins that were left climbed a building. The taller one turned. "The throne to Dunwall will be ours, brat, you will fall, along with your Lord Protector, you spoiled bit-" His speech was stopped by a gun shot. Corvo had his pistol in his hand, smoke emanating from the barrel of the gun. The body fell with a splat. Blood poured from the body and citizens circled around it. Corvo motioned for Loyd and the Overseer's to follow. He looked at the top of the building and saw the same assassin that was next to the person who he shot, along with three more. They dropped down, about to murder the three women, counting Emily. He slowed time again. He blinked onto the building and as soon as time continued, he stabbed one. He noticed that two got down while one looked at him. He drew his sword and got into a battle stance. This was going to be easy. He forced the man back with Whirlwind. Now to get the other two rats. Rats. Rats. RATS! That's it! He jumped down behind his adversaries, and raised his arm. His mark glowed and a pack of rats emerged from where he summoned them. The rats started to consume the last remaining assassin's, chomping down on their legs. The men were screaming bloody murder. _**Huh, how ironic.**_As the rats finished the last bit of corpse, they dispersed, running into the portal they came back in by singles. Corvo decided to show off his powers a little more, and blinked in front of the group of three. The royals jumped back while Emily only flinched. Looks like it's time for a chat with these people.


End file.
